Meant to Be
by RabbitzProduction
Summary: When Humphrey's mom dies in a car accident and his father commits suicide, Humphrey's life goes to the glooms but only one girl can help that, Kate. Follow the crazy adventures that everyone goes through during high school. WARNING MAY CONTAIN MATURE SCENES AND PROFANITY {On Hold for New Story} [Not Dead!]
1. The Incident

**_A/N : Hey guys this is my first Fanfiction so feel free to review anything, including constructive critisism, OC's, what else you want to see, ect._**

 ** _This is an alpha and omega high school story that brings back all the characters from the movie but as anthro-wolves, anyway i will shut up now and get to the story. Rabbitz out_** ** _!_**

 ** _Diclaimer: I DO NOT OWN A &O BUT I DO OWN MY PLOT AND OC's_**

Chapter 1: Insights

Humphrey's POV:

I woke up to the sound of the most annoying thing in the world, my alarm clock. I rubbed the sleep off my eyes and slowly stood up and nearly smashed the alarm to bits. It was 6:30 AM at the moment and it was a bit too early for me but I couldn't be late for the first day of school. As anyone would do, I did my morning routine of showering, brush my teeth, comb my fur and go downstairs and eat.

"Good Morning mom, good morning dad" I said as I passed the mini-shrine of my parents.

A year ago my family and I came back from celebrating my birthday, we collided into another car that the driver was under the influence of alcohol. My father, Jack, my brother, David, and I survived but my mom later died in the hospital. We were all devestated when she died but it hit my dad the most since he couldn't stop drinking and blaming himself for the accident. My brother and I wanted to get him help but before we could he "left to be with Julia (my mom)" leaving all of his belongings to us.

Anyway, my thoughts were pushed aside when I saw my brother stir in the couch and groan, probably from a hangover.

"HUMPHREY WAKE UP, IT'S..." He screamed as he paused to look at his phone

"7:38" he continued

"I'm about to leave dumbass" I said as i walked up to him and flicked him on the head

He just grunted and instantly fell back asleep on the couch. I chuckeled as I entered the garage and got in the blue Chevrolet Corvette Z06 V8 engine that my father left behind. I turned on the ignition and reved the engine on purpose to try and wake my brother and zoomed out.

Kate's POV:

I was hanging out with my friends outside of Jasper United High School when we heard an engine roaring through the parking lot. We all turned our heads to the sound hoping to find out who it was.

"Who is it" my friend Samantha asked

"I don't know but if he has a sweet car, he has to be cute" my other friend Rachel said almost squealing.

"Gals... Really..." I said giving them a glare

The blue Corvette finally parked, ironiclly in front of us, and the driver seat door opened. My mouth dropped as i saw my childhood friend walk towards the table next to us. Humphery and I were always close almost inseperable when we were younger but for some reason we just lost connection now. Heck, last time i think we talked was freshman year and we're juniors now! I decided to talk to him before our ties were severed for good.

"Hey Humphrey" I said as I walked up to him

"Hey Kate, its been a while and I can see you're still gorgeous as usual" he said which caused me to blush.

"Aw thats so sweet, thank you" I said as I pulled him into a hug. It lasted for a good minute but i pulled away when I saw my boyfriend Garth pulling up to the parking lot. I thought to step back a little from Humphrey because I know that Garth is very, very jealous. As I did I looked Humphrey and noticed that he was blushing a deep red but I was focusing on his gorgeous blue eyes. It caused my heart to flutter which was weird because I never thought of Humphrey like that. Now that I think about it, i have known him for a long time and he was always sweet to me and was actually pretty cute too. My thoughts were interupted when I heard Garth come up to me and Humphrey.

"Hey Kate" he said as he kissed me on the cheek then look at Humphrey then back at me. "Who's this loser and why is he hanging out with you" he said as he gave Humphrey a push.

"He is not a loser Garth and we were just talking, relax would you" I said with anger in my voice

"Whatever" he scoffed as he walked away.

"Fucking jerk" Humphrey mumbled but it was still clear to understand.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY IDIOT" Garth screamed as he turned back and raised his paw high in the air

 _"Oh no, this is not going to end well"_ I thought

 **Anyway guys what did you think of the first chapter of "Meant to be"? Please R &R it really helps motivate to to continue writing these chapters and i hope to keep on updating for you guys. I may be doing Rated M scenes later on in the chapters but who knows so stay tuned. Oh and i also wanted to tell you... *sniffs* Is that a carrot *sniffs again* Yep that is! SEE YOU GUYS LATER. IM COMING FOR YOU CARROT!**


	2. The Fight

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of "Meant to be". The first chapter was up for only a few hours and i already have 1 follow, 4 reviews and over 20 views so thank you guys so much for this. It means alot to me and makes me want to make more chapters for you all to enjoy so lets get to it! Oh and before I leave I want to say that this chapter has couple of POV switches so I apologize.**

 **Chapter 2: The Fight**

Kates POV:

"WHAT DID YOU SAY IDIOT" Garth said with pure rage as he lifted his paw high in the sky. His paw came down and struck Humphrey with a good blow and sent him to the ground.

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU SAID" Garth yelled as he bent down to grab Humphrey by the shirt.

"GARTH STOP IT" I yelled as i ran to grab his arm but i felt him strike me in the face before i could. I held my wound with my paw amd closed my eyes to hold the tears " _H-H-How could he, doesn't he l-love me I mean if..."_ I thought but couldn't finish when I heard screams of pain. I quickly opened my eyes to see almost the whole school looking at Garth, face down on the cement with his arm being held by Humphrey.

"P-Please I'm s-sorry" Garth whimpered with tears in his eyes. _How could a tough, strong wolf like Garth be beaten by a less built wolf like Humphrey"_ I wondered.

Humphrey's POV:

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER HURT KATE AGAIN CAUSE IF YOU DO ONLY THE GODS CAN HELP YOU" I screamed as I pulled Garth's arm further back making him scream but making sure not to break it. I let go and got off Garth focusing all my attention on Kate. I growled at Garth making him run away whimpering like a pup as I ran towards Kate.

"Are you alright" I asked Kate as I moved her paw away to reveal two gashes on her face.

"Yea I'm fine, it just stings a little but are you ok" she replied

"It doesnt matter about me, lets get you to the nurse" I said back to her. She began crying again so I picked her up "bridal style" and walked towards the nurse. As we walk I couldn't help but stare into her Amber eyes making her look away blushing. We just continued walking in silence until she broke it

"Humphrey you are wrong, you do matter, alot in fact , especially to me" she said with a wink at the end. " _Wait, what was that supposed to mean and did SHE wink at ME"_ I asked myself.

"...and perhaps you could put me down, it-it's kind of embarrassing" she said with a deep blush on her cheeks. I noticed the position we were both in and i put her down slowly also with a blush.

"Sorry Kate I didn't mean to carry you like that, I just.."

"It's ok Humphrey plus I-I did kind of... enjoy it" she said with a deeper blush whilst twiddling her index fingers. " _Wait, wait, wait, wait, WHAT_ " I screamed, mentally of course.

Kate's POV:

" _What the hell did I say, I mean I did enjoy being carried like that but I didn't mean to say it out loud now he thinks I'm weird"_ I thought.

" I- mean I'm not mad that you did that umm.." I managed to say. Why was it so hard to speak to him right now, my chest feels heavy every time he talks and when I see his eyes my hearts just explodes.

"I get it Kate, well here we are I better get to class so I can tell you're at the nurse's office" he said as he walked towards me a gave me a kiss on my forehead before leaving. I swear that I just died and came back when he kissed me but I shook my head and walked in the nurse's office.

Humphery's POV:

I walked down the hall towards my homeroom class when I saw my group of friends. My group consists of 3 other guys, Stewart AKA "Shakey" the skinny one, Samuel AKA "Salty" the tall one and Maxwell AKA " Mooch" the "big" one

"...and then he grabbed his arm and twisted it." Shakey said towards the others.

"Hey guys, what you talking about" I asked

"About your badass fight earlier" Mooch replied

"Yea man how the hell did you beat Garth the Football captain " Salty said

"I don't want to talk about it" I snapped as I turned around and entered the classroom

"Okay class I'm you all know me already but I am Ms. Briggs your home room teacher . Straight to the point I'm going to go through the roster" she said

"Stuart Dwight "

"Here"

"Garth Edins"

There was no response just a deep grunt/growl from the back of the class

"I'll take that as a 'here' " she said

"Kate Evans"

"She's at the nurse's office" I said

"And why is that" Ms. Briggs asked

"I don't maybe because of *fake cough* Garth *cough*" Shakey joked making everyone laugh

"Ok, ok settle down now well Maxwell Gerald

"Not here" Mooch joked

"Samantha Hills"

"Here"

"Humphrey Mitchell"

"Here sadly" I joked

 **A/N: Sorry to intrude but I will not bore you guys with names so I will not mention the other students**

"And Rachel Welles "

"Here"

Just as Rachel spoke the bell rang so I stood up and left in hopes of findin Kate and luckily I did. She was already outside of our next class waiting for me.

"Hey Kate" I asked her as I used my paw to move her head to see the wound.

"Hi Humph" she said as she put her hand on my chest. Just by her touch I felt my "wolfhood" grow which made me gulp. "Down boy, down" I whispered to myself but not low enough since Kate looked at me confused.

"What did you say Humph" she asked quite confused

"NOTHING" I quickly replied which made her jump a little.

"Jeez ok let's get to class" she said leading me inside.

*Time skip end of school*

School went by pretty quick today with no problems what so ever exempt the fight and the "incident" with Kate second period. It wasn't my fault that happened, she's just so fucking hot that the slightest touch she give me make me go "stiff". I sighed and started walking to my car when I saw Kate arguing with someone on the phone.

"...So how am I supposed to get home then. Can you please pick me up befor you...UGH...Fine DAD BYE"

"That sounded serious" I said as I walked up behind her causing her to jump.

"Darn, Humph you need to stop doing that" she said laughing

"So what's going on" I asked

"Oh my parents are working and now they can't pick me up and they're working till' 11pm"

"I could drive you if you want, it's no problem" I offered

" Really Humph, thank you so much Humph" she said

"Humph" I asked

"Yep it's your new nickname, you like it" she said almost seductively.

"I love it now come on let's go" I said opening the door for her.

" Thank you fine sir" she said playfully as I sat on the drivers seat making me chuckle a little as I turned on the car and reved the engine as we zoomed out of the school parking lot.

 **A/N: So there you have it the second chapter of many more to come. Hope you all enjoyed this 1.4k word chapter, it was really fun to write and I hope it's fun to read too but thank you all so so much for all the support. By the time most of you finish reading this the third chapter will be in progress already ! Aren't I dedicated to keep you guys with more and more chapters to read. see you all next time**


	3. The Moment

**A/N: Hey guys I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first two chapters of my story, so here I am with another one. Please do continue leaving reviews I really enjoy reading them. Last thing before I leave is that I am so sorry that this chapter is late I had to redo it because I forgot to save my work like a dummy. Anyways see you all later!**

 **Chapter 3: Alone Time**

Humphrey's POV:

Kate and I zoomed out of the parking lot in great speed. I could tell she was having the time of her life since she was screaming.

"Wooo, this is awesome" she yelled as her hair flowed through the air constantly getting in my face.

"Control your hair before I cut it for you" I said jokingly

"Oh sorry, an I wanted to ask you something" she said

"Um yeah what is it" I asked

"Can you stay with me, I don't want to be alone for too long" she said with a small blush

"Yea of course I can, we used to always hang out at your place when we were little"

"Great, um yea turn here and..." She started

" Go down the road" I finished for her.

"Yep"

I pulled up to her house and parked in the empty driveway. We both got out and walked to the front door, she pulled out her keys from her bag, unlocked the door and we walked in. Every single time I walk in here I just stare in awe, it was huge from the outside but even bigger inside. _"Who even needs a house this big" I thought._

Kate's POV:

"You want anything to drink" I asked

"Um water's fine" he replied as he sat down. I grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and tossed one to him. I walked to the huge plasma TV and turned it on, grabbing the remote and sat on the couch fairly close to Humphrey.

" So what do you want to watch" I asked

"I'll watch anything, I don't care" he replied

"Fine then, the walking dead it is" I said

"Oh my god, you too. Everyone watches that"

"Just shut up and watch" I said as I slapped his chest lightly. I put on AMC and luckily they were having a marathon of TWD reruns. I moved closer to Humphrey and put my head on his shoulder and sat there like that for a good hour or so until my eyes felt heavy I knocked out.

 ***Time Skip 2 Hours***

Humphrey's POV:

 _"Wow, now I can see why she likes this show_ " I said to myself as I looked at Kate. She was sound asleep since 20 minutes ago . She had her head on my lap and the rest of her body on the couch which left me in an uncomfortable position, but I did not want to wake her. She looked so cute when she sleeps, it makes me want to cuddle with her like a teddy bear. I blushed slightly at the thought of that, but then she began to stir. " _No, I wanted to stay like this for ever"_ I thought as she sat up and yawned.

"Hi Humphrey" she said

"Hey Kate, you had a good nap" I replied

"Yep you make a very good pillow" she joked while giggling. I was going to say something back when I got lost looking into her beautiful amber eyes. " _This is the moment, we are alone, we're close to each other, should I kiss her_ " I thought as I started to build up the courage. Just as I was about to lean in my phone chimed.

 **A/N: I am about to include a text group chat so this is to clear things up**

 **H- Humphrey M- Mooch**

 **Sh- Shakey S- Salty**

Sh- Hey guys, wat u all doin

M- I was about 2 go eat

S- Like always

M- HEY wats that supposed to mean

Sh- hehe nothing just let it go

H- Talk about bad timing

S- ?

Sh- ?

M- ?

H- I'm at Kate's and I was about to kiss her

S- Good job man!

Sh- U sly dog Humphrey

M- Uh isn't she with Garth

H- OH CRAP I FORGOT lol

S- Way to kill the moment Mooch

M- Sorry

H- Relax man, I'm still going 2 do it

Sh- You mean kiss her or "do it" ;)

H- I MEAN KISS HER YOU DUMBFUCK

Sh- Omg ok I was jk

S- Go get er

M- Good luck

I turned my phone off and put it in my pocket.

"Who was that" Kate asked

"Oh just my friends in a group chat"

"Cool" she replied.

"Hey Kate it's getting late I better get going"

"Oh ok then thank you for staying over"

"Anytime" I replied as I got up and walked towards the door. She opened it for me and we walked to my car.

"Once again thank you for coming" she said before she started to turn back.

" Hey Kate..."

"Yea Humph what..." She started but I leaned towards her engaging us in a kiss. I was glad that she didn't pull back instantly but it didn't last too long. She broke the kiss and started running to her house, slamming the door in the progress. Well at least I did it, but now she hates me for sure.

A/N Anyways that was another chapter of my story that alot of you seem to like. This chapter would have been published a while back but I had to go do some back to school shopping and it just got busy for a while. My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner but I will try to always have content for you guys. Please leave reviews of any kind ( except hate) I really like reading them when I can so please continue. See you all next time!


	4. The Aftermath

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back for another chapter of "Meant to be". I don't have much to say for now so see you all later. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4:**

Humphrey's POV :

It's been a week since I kissed Kate and she hasn't talked to me since then. She hasn't even looked at me, so I'm guess she's embarrassed to even be seen near me. I mean, I understand that, she's the most popular, smartest and hottest girl at school. Meanwhile I don't have many friends and I don't play sports, and I'm not exactly the ladies man. " _Oh well, at least I can always say I kissed her"_ I thought as I walked up to my group of friends.

"Hey Humphrey" Mooch said

"Hey guys" I said

"How you holding up, how you feeling" Shakey asked me

"Huh, what do you mean"

"You kissed Kate a week ago but I haven't seen you two talk since then so I assume she's ignoring you now" Salty said. I just sighed and turned around to get to class. I could hear my friends still talking about my situation. As I got closer to the classroom, I saw a group of kids hanging outside the door. They were Kate and her friends along with Garth, I didn't want to make eye contact or engage in a conversation just in case Kate told her friends about the kiss. I put my head down and walked to the door reaching for the handle. Before I could Garth and his two other friends stood in front of me, blocking me.

"Hey punk, remember me" Garth said

"Barf, just move aside, I don't want any problem" I said looking dead in his eyes.

"Is that so" said one of Garth's friend. I scoffed and moved to the side but once again was blocked.

"Get the FUCK OUT OF MY WAY" I yelled at the guy in front of me. He gave me a shove and smirked "Or what, I'm way tougher than you will ever be" he said as he laughed. At that moment I snapped, I punched him in the stomach making him lean foward. I put my leg behind his and gave him a big push causing him to slam on the floor, HARD. He groaned in pain as he rolled around the floor gasping for air.

"YOU SHOULDN'T OF DONE THAT ASSHOLE" Garth yelled as he punched me in the face and shoved me onto the wall. The boy who was behind Garth knee'd me in the stomach as Garth continued to punch me. I couldn't do anything to fight back so I just closed my eyes to wait until I blacked out.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT BITCH, THIS IS..." Garth started but got interrupted by another voice.

GARTH EDIS, JASON CORTEZ, MY OFFICE NOW!" The principal screamed. They let go of me and I fell to my knees coughing out blood. I looked up and saw the group of girls staring at me and Kate too with tears in her eyes. She ran up to me an grabbed my arm, anger built up inside of me because after a week she decides to realize I exist.

"Humphrey...are you ok" she asked me in a soft tone. I wanted to tell her that I'm fine and she shouldn't worry about me but the anger I had for her overtook me.

"I JUST GOT BEAT UP BY YOUR BOYFRIEND AND HIS GANG, DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM OK, AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE, YOU PRETENDED I DIDN'T EXIST FOR A WEEK" I screamed at he as I stared into her eyes. She burst into tears and began sobbing on my chest. I hated to see Kate like this, I just wanted hug her an apologize but I had to stay mad for a little longer.

"Humphrey... I'm so ... sorry..." She said between sobs.

"Yea that's not going to work now, sorry is nowhere near enough because of all the pain you cause me" I said to her in a lower voice but where anger es still present.

"I was stupid to not realize ..." She began as she looked up into my face

"Realize what " I shot back

"That I l..." Before she could finish the school nurse came up to me and started cleaning my cuts and patching me up. The bell rang not to long after the nurse came, Kate stepped backwards toward the classroom still looking at me. I did not want to be around Kate anymore in return for what she did to me but in her eyes there was deep worry and guilt. " _Why does she have to be so beautiful on the inside and outside, I can't stay mad at her_ " I thought as the nurse stood up. I failed to listen to what she said, my mind was on Kate and only her. I walked to the classroom and grabbed the handle and went inside to be greeted by a few gasps and whispers. I've made up my mind, I'm going to forgive her. My love for her was too strong to stay made at that gorgeous, beautiful, kind and sexy blond girl plus it's in my nature to forgive.

 ***Time Skip to Lunchtime***

I sat down at my table in the far corner of the cafeteria with my friends. We all sat there in silence trying not to mention the "incident" earlier but I had to admit how hard it must be for the. The black eye, cut lip and bruised cheeks made it almost impossible to remember it.

"One more second of silence and I swear I will pull out Mooch's fur because my fur is to nice to be pulled" Shakey said jokingly. I chuckled a little along with every one else.

"See, that's the Humphrey we know, smiling and laughing.

"Thanks guys, I'm lucky to have you guys as friends" I said

"Damn right you are" Salty said making us laugh once more. I was about to make a joke to light up the mood even more but my phone started buzzing.

 **A/N: Just a quick clarification, K- Kate, I'm sure you all knew that but I had to.**

K- We need to talk

H- Sure when and where

K- now and gym

H- ok be there in a few

I put my phone in my pocket and stood up. My friends asked me where I was going and I told them. They nodded their heads as I turne around and made my way down the the halls to see Kate. "I wonder what she wants to talk about" was all I could think of.


	5. The Make-Up or Make-Out

**A/N: So guys how did you like that cliffhanger hehe, I'm evil. Sorry for not posting any chapters recently, I've been busy. Very busy.**

 **Chapter 5:**

Kate's POV:

I put my phone back in my pocket after talking with Humphrey. I need to apologize to him before he hates me for good and get him to forgive me. I know exactly how. I will tell him the truth about my feelings. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Humphrey's face once I tell him. I'm not even worried if he likes me back because he was the one who kissed me. I don't know why I ignored him, I just felt that I wasn't ready to accept my feelings but know I did, I love him and nothing can change that.

"Kate...KATE!" Samantha screamed. I jumped a little, I was so deep in my thoughts I forgot I was in the gym with friends.

"W-What" I replied

"Why are you smiling, are you thinking of Garth naked" she asked with one eyebrow raised and a grin.

"WHAT, NO SAM GOD DAMN" I screamed as I gave her a push. Samantha, Rachel and my other friends started laughing.

"Kate...it's ok... He's your boyfriend" Rachel said between chuckles before she and everyone else started laughing again.

"I'm not even sure if I even like him anymore, he's such a asshole especially to Humph..." I said. Everyone stopped laughing immediately as soon as I said that. They all gave me "are you crazy" looks. Then one of my friends stepped up to me, Lilly AKA The Rumor Starter.

"Humph... as in Humphrey from our class" she said looking at me in the eyes.

"Yea you were there earlier today when he got..." I started but didn't want to mention the "incident" again.

"Yes I know him, but you called him 'Humph'" Lilly said with an eyebrow raised. I knew what she was getting at but I didn't want her to know yet because if she finds out something, so does the whole school.

"Um... Yea I called him that since we were little" I lied.

"So you don't like him" she asked skeptically

" I-I- I mean he's cute and all and really sweet but I like him as... A friend, yea a friend" I lied once again while rubbing my head

"Oh ok that's good" she said as she turned away and skipped back to the bleachers. _'Weird, she's glad I don't like Humphrey. Either she wants to make sure I don't cheat on Garth or she...'_ I starged before I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around quickly and stood in front of Humphrey, inches from our noses. I blushed like crazy and looked down on the ground.

"Um Kate you said you wanted to talk with me" he said. I looked up and saw his beautiful ocean blue eyes right there. My heart fluttered harder the longer I stared at them. No matter what, I will not back out.

Humphrey's POV:

Kate turned around and our noses almost touched. I blushed madly at being this close to her again but she took a step back and put her head down.

"Um Kate you said you wanted to talk with me " I said. She looked up and our eyes interlocked in a stare. God her eyes were so beautiful, it makes me wish she was mine even more.

"Humphrey I-I... wanted to tell you something"

"What"

" I-I... " she started before she looked me in the eyes. Is she going to say what I think she's going to say.

"I love you" she said softly still looking at me. She moved up to me and crashed her lips onto mine. As if it wasnt enough that she told me she loves me, she also started kissing me. I started kissing her back passionately while pulling her closer. After what felt like an eternity, we puled away, panting for air. I looked at her and gave her a smile which she gave back one too. I leaned in to kiss her again but I was interrupted by the bell.

"Oh darn, I was enjoying this" she said with a smile

"As was I" I replied giving her and peck on her cheek. She giggled at the sudden act before she pulled me by the shirt and kissed me. This one didnt last very long but I sure as hell wasnt complaining. She waved goodbye to me and walked towards her group of friends by the exit. I think today was the best day of my entire life.

Kate's POV:

I walked back to my group of friends with a blush and a smile. They were talking and laughing at something but I didnt care. I walked up to Sam and nudged her but she gave me a stare as did the other girls.

"What" I asked innocently

"Dont you think we didnt see you making out with Humphrey" Rachel said with a huge grin.

" I TOLD YOU GUYS" Lilly screamed. They all sounded annoyed as they all pulled out a $5 bill and handed it to Lilly. _Did they really bet on whether or not Humphrey and I would kiss?_

 _"_ So i guess your breaking up with Garth then huh" Sam said rather happy, I guess she's going to hit on him like she planned to almost everyday.

"Yea I... Actually I have an idea" I said with a grin. My friends leaned in, all of them interested in my plan.

"Ok so Sam, I think since you're obsessed with Garth and pretty as well, you wil ask him out and try to kiss him after school"

" IM IN" Sam said immediately. We all giggled at her reaction and walked to class with grins on our face. Things are about to get good.


	6. The Plan

**A/N: Sorry guys that I haven't updated lately, I just didnt have time to write for you. Anyway I will try to make time to post chapters for you all so dont lose hope on me just yet.**

 **Chapter 6**

Samantha's POV:

My god, English class is the worst! Anyway now that its over, its time to initiate Operation: Garth Buster. The girls didnt actually say that but... I like to make things funny. I walked out the school building and head out to the parking lot. I saw everyone by Humphrey's car talking and laughing. I walked over to them curious to what they were talking about.

"...so when Humphrey started chasing me, his pants fell down and he fell face first down the hill" Kate said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Hey! That was more embarrassing then funny and how te hell do you remember that" Humphrey said chuckling as well. Kate just shrugged in response

"Okay that's enough childhood stories, lets get to work" Rachel said as she pointing at me

"Hey guys, I saw Garth down the lot so let's go". The 'pack' stood up and head down to the south side of the school. Our school was not majorly big but it was not tiny either so the walk didn't take to long. I can't wait to do this! Not only do I get to kiss a hottie(although he's a player) but I get to help Kate out of her relationship with him, did I mention that I also get to kiss a hot guy?

 **Humphrey's POV:**

We reached the south exit of the parking lot and guess what we see. Garth sitting on his car with 2 girls literally all over him. This is going to be so sweet!

"Sam you ready" Rachel asked

"HELL YEAH"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" we all shushed. Sam just pouted and started leaning against the car we were hiding behind. We waited until The two sophomores left leaving Garth alone to begin the master plan. I don't even know why we're doing this but screw it, I don't really care. Kate pulled out her phone and sent Garth a text. It said "N _eed a lift, any volunteers ;)"._ Seconds later her phone beeped and he said okay, according to plan.

"Agent Sam, out" Sam said jokingly with her fingers in a shape of a gun as she made her way to "The Douchebag of the Year". We all chuckled at that, she is very good at messing around in any situation. From what I could see, Sam started to talk the Garth but I could tell he wasn't listening fully. What I did notice was that he had his eyes locked on her breasts. What a fucking pervert, he just thinks he can move from girl to girl whenever he wants. I don't know what she said but in a spit second both of them started to make out, and of course Garth did what he always does. He opened the backdoor of his car and literrly shoved the two of them inside, without breaking contact that is.

"We... Said kiss him not...that... god dammit Sam" Rachel said face palming.

"Yea...she can get carried away sometimes, hope I don't have to walk in on...that" Kate said standing up and walking towards Garth's car.

"Let's get closer, I want to see what that asshole has to say about this" I said with a grin on my face.

"True that, I was thinking the same thing" Rachel replied. We stood up and ran towards a near by car, close enough to hear them but still out of sight. Kate have us a thumbs up and tapped on the window of the car.

"Having fun in there, you fucking moron" Kate said. Garth quickly got out of the car, with no shirt and unbuttoned pants.

"Heyyy Kate... This bitch forced me into it, I swear" Garth pleaded. That was it, I was going to die if I couldn't laugh out loud any longer and I think Rachel was too.

"1. Sam is my friend and she's not a bitch, you are and 2. This was a set up to see how much of a dumbass you are" Kate said before she gave him a loud smack on the face, I'm sure that he would have a mark for days from that.

"FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID SLUT" Garth yelled. ' _Wow, I think that was a little too much, even for him, I wouldn't be surprised if Kate sma...'._ Before I could finish my thought, a loud smack echoed through the lot, ouch! Garth stumbled back from the massive hit with rage clearly present on his face.

"Oh and next time one of you're bitches leaves you, don't come back to me" Kate said as she spit at him.

"OH THAT'S IT YOU CUNT" Garth screamed. That was when things just went south, Garth punched Kate hard in the face, knocking her to the floor. Anger built up inside me and needed to be released, on Garth!

"KATE!" I yelled as I slid on the hood of the car then sprinted towards her.

"Oh look who we have here, Kate's little bitch" Garth snickered. I didn't pay attention to him as I picked Kate off the floor. She had a bloody nose and a bruise right below her eye.

"Are you okay" I asked

"Yea... Yea I'm just a little dizzy, lets just go" she replied.

"Aw, look the baby's running away to his mommy, oh wait , you don't have one" Garth laughed. That one I couldn't ignore, it hit me like a bullet.

"Don't...bring...her up" I said back to him angrily. Kate kept tugging me to leave but I couldn't now, not after that.

"Why? What you gonna do, kill yourself like your dad, go ahead, no-one is going to care" Garth said with a evil grin. I'm not much of a fighter but that brought me to my peak.

"YOUR'E A DEAD MAN" I yelled as I lunged toward him

 **A/N: So guys I finally was able to finish this chapter, and I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner. Between school and work, I can't work on these chapter for long. But screw that, knowing how much you all are liking this I will not let this story die! Anyway see you guys soon, I hope.**


	7. The Plan Backfires

**A/N: Well here you are, another chapter like I promised. Haven't updated for a long time and I'm sorry but now I am back so no more delay! Please keep on leaving reviews, I love reading them they just put a smile on my face(most of the time). See ya!**

Chapter 7-

 _Humphrey's POV:_

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN" I yelled as I lunged towards Garth. With one swift blow to his face, he fell to the ground groaning in pain. My rage got the best of me and I let it, with only one thing in my mind, beat the shit out of Garth. I went to kick him in the stomach but out of the blue he grabbed my leg an pulled it causing me to hit the concrete. I fell on my shoulders but I still hit my head pretty bad, defenitly have a concussion.

" You think you can take me down that easily faggot" Garth said. I have never been this mad before, first he hurts Kate then brings up my parents, he deserves a good beating. He stood up before me and kicked me in the stomach, knocking the air out of me quickly. I gasped for air but Garth was ruthless, he slammed my head on the floor. Dear lord, the pain right there was excruciating, I could've passed out right there but my rage kept me awake. He then bent down to my ear and whispered: " You can't win, You are a nobody". I could've been offended by that but all I saw was an opening. I struck his nose with all my strength, sending him back with a massive bloody nose.

"I'm pretty sure I won, again Barf" I said struggling to stand up. He just started laughing maniacally which kind of scared me. As much as I wanted to finish this, I could see Kate sobbing from witnessing the fight. Her eyes said it all, they just want it to stop, and who am I to say otherwise. I managed to regain my balance and made my way to her. All I wanted right now was to be there with her, to comfort her. As I got closer she grew wide eyed for some reason and started pointed behind me. I turned around quickly knowing it was Garth but he had something in his hand: a pocket knife.

"You...win...he'll no you're the dead man" he said as he flicked the blade out and ran towards me. Kate started screaming as did Rachel from a distance. All I did was calmly stand still, waiting for the perfect moment. Garth drew his hand back, ready to slash, and there it was. I lunged foward and struck his arm causing him to lose grip of the knife, then I slapped the knife out of his hand, kicking it away as well. He just stood there shocked at what I just did.

"Even with a knife, I still win" I said before punching him in the stomach for the final blow. He fell to the ground once again but this time I knew it was over. Kate ran up to me and started higging me with tears still in her eyes.

" I'm so glad you're okay, don't ever... Do that again Humph" she said sniffling.

"I won't, I promise" I said kissing her forehead and stroking the back of her head.

"You better not, because I love you and I don't want to lose you" she said as she looked into my eyes. God she was beautiful, inside and out, everything about her is perfect for me.

"I love you too Katie" I said before kissing her soft lips with deep passion from both of us. The kiss lasted for a good minute or so but it felt like forever with Kate, I know cliché right. I decided to be my cheeky self.

"One more" I said. She just giggled and gave me another kiss, same passion but didn't last to long.

"One more" I said again. She smirked and leaned closer and closer until we heard a voice behind us.

"Okay lovebirds, that's enough" Rachel said. Kate blushed madly that made her even cuter, so I have her a quick peck on the lips which caused her to smile.

"Please, stop, I think I'm going to hurl" Sam said out of nowhere. Kate looked annoyed and quickly said " Says the girl who was about to have sex with him" Kate said as she jerked her head in the direction of an unconscious Garth. Sam's face lit up to a red that would make tomatoes jealous. Kate, Rachel and I started laughing but the Rachel got serious all of a sudden.

"Okay now we need to go to the hospital" Rachel said. Why would we need to go to a hospital?

"Can I ask why" I said. I got no response but she only pointed to my head. I felt the back of my head and screamed in pain. My hand was now covered in blood and so was my short so I guess Rachel had a point. I think because of all this adrenaline I couldn't feel a thing.

"Yeah... Lets go" I said kind of worried.

"I'll drive" Kate shouted. I just rolled my eyes and tossed the keys to her. I hope everything goes right, I hate being in the hospital ever since... "that fateful night". We got in my Corvette and sped off into the street that led us to the hospital. Right now I'm scared of two things, staying at the hospital for too long and Kate crashing my car because at the speed she's going at, there is a chance. Either way, this is going to fucking suck.

 **A/N: WOW! 2 chapters in one night, Im proud of myself. Whatever, so guys what do you think of this chapter. Please leave reviews I really enjoy seeing them like I say so so many times. Anyway see you all soon!**


	8. Update Chapter

**A/N: Well guys I am sorry but I just had to make an update chapter. I didn't want to make one by I guess I have to. The reason I haven't been updating as frequently is because school has just bombarded me with work and stress and I already have my own problems at home. However, this does not mean that the story will end, just delayed chapters. This does not mean that each chapter will be weeks apart, maybe just a few days.**

 **I also have one more thing to say. Would you guys like:**

 **A. Longer chapters than 1,000 words but more waiting time**

 **OR**

 **B. Chapters continuing being 1,000 words long and faster update time**

 **Well just leave your choice as a review and I will see you all soon (FYI next chapter is almost finished)**

 **-Rabbitz Out!**


	9. The Devestating Night?

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry but it took a while to get this chapter out because school has been very stressful lately**

Chapter 8

 _Kate's POV:_

The drive to the hospital lasted longer than it should have, maybe it was because the shady atmosphere. No-one said a word, no-one made a sound, and it was killing me.

"Hey...um you guys want to listen to the radio" I asked. Sam and Rachel only nodded their heads but Humphrey just stayed still. I noticed this and grabbed his left hand with my right, and my left on the wheel.

"Are you ok baby" I asked. That was the first time I called anyone 'babe' or 'honey' or whatever but I think Humphrey liked it because he smiled.

"Yea... I'm fine babe, just have a headache" Humphrey said mimicking me and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Of course you have a headache, the back of your head is bleeding and you have cuts on your arms" Rachel said, half screaming. Afte she said that Humphrey looked at his arms and noticed the cuts caused by Garth's blade. Which reminds me, how did Humphrey disarm him, glad he was able to but still. Before I could ask, Sam beat me to it.

"Hey Humphrey, how did you pull that move"

"What move?" he replied

"The one you used to knock off the knife"

"Oh yea... that" he said with a slight frown. I know that look anywhere, it had something to do with his parents.

"If you want you don't have to tell us" I said clutching his hand a little harder. He just shook his head in disagreement.

"No it's ok" he said. He then took a deep breath and held my hand harder.

"Okay then... before my dad died he was a cop in training so he taught me how to do almost every thing he knew...including that" Humphrey said

"Wow that's cool, bet you miss him right" Sam asked putting her hand on his shoulder. Of course he did, he always did more than his mom. His mom always worked and his dad has to stay home with him and his brother and when his mom was home she always yelled at them for sometimes no reason. Meanwhile, his dad never yelled or even raided his voice, not once,we'll from my experience with him. Hmm, that reminded me of something that I had forgot that I wish I never had.

 _Flashback Begins - Third Person_

"Tag you're it" Kate said as she slapped the back of Humphrey's back. They were 10 at the time, as happy as could be. Kate ran across the yard leaving Humphrey far behind her.

"No...fair...wait...up" Humphrey said between breaths still running. Kate kept running as fast as she could but Humphry tripped on a tree root and started rolling down the hill like a tumbleweed. Kate saw him fall and quickly ran back to him to make sure he's aright.

"Are you ok Humph" she asked as she came to a stop in front of him. His pants fell down when he fell and when Kate saw this she started laughing with Humphrey.

"So are you ok" she asked again making eye contact with him. He didn't say a word all he did was turn red every second he stared into her eyes. Kate noticed this and offered her hand out to help him up. He grabbed it and pulled himself up, putting his pants back in quickly, still blushing like crazy.

"Why are you still blushing Humphrey" Kate giggled. Again Humphrey didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Oh... Um...er... No reason" he managed to stutter.

"Cmon pleaseeeee, I won't tell or laugh at you." She said while staring at Humphrey with puppy eyes"

"*sighs* Ok, Kate... I like you... a lot" he said with a huge blush. After he said it, Kate started blushing madly as well.

"Do...Do you like me" Hunphrey asked nervously. Kate did not say a word, and Humphrey took this as a no and put his head down.

"Humohrey..." Kate said softly. Humphrey looked up from the ground expecting to see a furious Kate but instead, she leaned foward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Humphrey smiled at this and gave her a kiss too but this time, they were interupted by a deep voice coming from the deck.

"H-Hey! What are you two doing over there!" Winston yelled. Behind him however was Humphrey's dad, David.

"Told you... It was bound to happen" David said with a chuckle. Winston just gave him a 'really?' look and started laughing away.

Humphrey heard them laughing and looked at them, Winston gave him a slight 'death' stare but his dad gave him a thumbs up. He looked back at Kate and gave her another kiss on the check before poking her on the arm.

"You're it!"

 _Flashback End- Humphrey's POV_

"Hellooo... Earth to Kate" Sam said waving her hand in front of Kate catching her attention.

"W-What!"

"There's a parking space right there" Sam said pointing at the empty space. Kate carefully parked the car in the parking space and we all got out. Sam and Rachel started walking to the emergency room entrance with Kate and I close behind. The door slid open as we got near but I couldn't get the image out of my mind, a little gray wolf alone holding his dead mother's hand.

"Humph, are you sure you're okay" Kate said comforting me with a hug

"Yea I'm fine I just don't want to waste your time by coming here, lets just go" I said turning around. I felt Kate grab my arm an turn me back around, kissing me ever so passionately so I kissed back.

"You are not a waste of time, now, lets go get that head of yours checked out" Kate said smiling. I swear my fear and trauma just disappeared because of er because the next thing I knew I was in Dr. Morales' office.

"So, what seems to be the problem" Dr. Morales said. Is... He serious, the back of my head is bleeding and I have cuts on my arm but he's just blind to me. Ar that moment, I wanted to curse the shit out of him but Kate beat me to it.

"Gee, I don't know Doc, his head is totally not bleeding and has gashes on his arm, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET YOUR DIPLOMA, AT THE CORNER STORE" Kate yelled. Everyone was shocked including me, little bit harsh for her, but either way Dr. M just nodded and took a look at my head. " _Please don't take long"_ was all I could think of right now, beside Kate of course.

Time Skip- 2 Hours- Humphrey's POV

Wow, that did not take long at all. Rachel and Sam left about an hour ago because they had to go home and do homework an stuff. Kate and I walked out of the hospital, which I was grateful for, and boy oh boy I wish I won't have to come back. The sky was starting to fade from the pinkish sunset and into a midnight black, so all I want to do is go home. Speaking of home that reminds me...

"Hey Kate"

"Yes baby"

"Did you even call home, once today"

"No but I was going to call later because I was going to stay at your place, like old times" Kate said calmly as se kept walking. If I was drinking something right now I would have totally spit it out right now.

"Wait What! Why" I asked. Before I could get an answer her phone started ringing, most likely her mom.

"Hey mom... No I'm fine... Yea I'm sorry I didn't I just... I was at te hospital... Again I'm fine... No Humphrey had to after he got into a fight... Yes Humphrey as in Humph... Oh see that's the thing I was going to see if I could stay over at his..." Kate said before she started blushing like crazy for some reason. "MOM! No we wouldn't we're just friends" she said as she winked at me. "We'll the doctor gave Humphtey some medicine that will make him a bit woozy for a while... I don't think Matthew will be able to mom... Ok thanks... Yes I have clothes in my bag... Ok bye mom love ya" Kate finished before shutting off her iPhone and placing it back in her pocket.

"Ok we're all set Humph" she said as she skipped over the the blue Corvette and opened the drivers seat. I opened the passenger seat and sat down waiting for Kate to start the car but she didn't

"Um Kate you okay, you need to-" I began but Kate crashed her lips onto mine engaging us into a surprising but wonderful kiss. I felt her tongue trace the bottom of my lip, begging for entrance which I glady gave. Our tongues collided and began fighting wildly while Kate moved from the drivers seat to my lap without breaking contact. When she sat on my lap I couldn't help it but I began to become hard. We continued to make out with her constantly moving her hips on my crotch which only meant one thing.

"Humphrey... please... I want you... I need you" Kaid said seducively. Oh my god, she's been my girlfriend for a few hours and she wants this already, weird. Her eyes were filled with lust and something about her voice was different... And that sweet smell only comes from... Oh no... She has to be in heat! No no no no I can't take advantage of her being lustful, this had to stop

"I... Can't do this...it's not right you're just horny cause of your heat" I said nervously while looking at her beautiful amber eyes.

"Wow you finally noticed" she giggled as she did something I wasn't expecting. She unzipped my pants and grabbed the bulge in my underwear, I involuntarily groaned at that but Kate just giggled.

"This guy says otherwise and you seem to want it to Humph" she said very seductively. She was right, the seduction, the smell, everything just made me want to fuck her right here in the backseat, but I wanted our first time to be more... Respectful.

"Ohh god Kate, I want you so fucking bad but let's take this to my house" I said seductively as well. Kate bit her lip and smiled as she let go of my dick and got in the drivers seat, started the car and drove out.

Kate's POV-

Why was Humphrey just so perfect and kind, I just wanted him right here right now. As I was driving I couldn't stop looking at him while biting my lip, I can't wait any longer. After a good 10 minutes or so I pulled up to his house and noticed that his brother's car wasn't here, good. Humphrey got out of the car first and took out his keys from his bag with me already beside him. He opened the door and I kissed him immediately pushing him towards the couch.

"Uh Uh, upstairs" Humphrey said. I didn't care where we did it but it had to be soon because this itch in my area was killing me. He broke the kiss and grabbed my hand leading me to his room. He opens the door and leads me inside it while still making out. He sat me down on his bed and took off his shirt before kissing me again. He wasn't bulky like Garth, but instead he was well built just how I like i

I unbuttoned his pants and took them off revealing the massive bulge in his underwear. I looked at Humphrey and he was blushing madly of embarrassment.

"Humph, this big boy is nothin to be ashamed of my love" I said as I yanked down his underwear exposing his semi erect dick. I reached my hand towards it but he stopped me

"You want this... You need to lose some clothes first" he said as he pulls off my shirt and tried to remove my bra but he obviously didn't know how. I reach behind ny baj and unclipped the bra revealing my D cup breasts.

"Now if I may" I said before grabbing his wolfhood and started stroking it. Humphrey put his head back and groaned in pleasure, making me even more wet in my panties.

"Kate... For the love of god... don't stop" he moaned. I stroked his ick a couple more times before gainin the course to take it further. I pushed him down on the bed making him lay down so I could get to work. I flicked my hair back and got lower to the source of the musky smell.

I"It's time for the hero's reward" I said seductively as I gave his member a lick makin Humphrey moan even louder. I gave it a couple more licks before putting my lips and... DING DONG. Humphrey sighed and began to sit up before I pushed him back down.

"You can't open the door naked, only I can see you naked my love, I'll get it" I said as I stood up and buttone my shirt, and walked to the stairs. DING DONG.

"I'll be right there" I yelled as I walked to the front door. I opened it to see two cops in uniform standing there with a concerned look on their faces.

"Yes, can I help you" I asked

"Yes, Can we speak with Humphrey Mitchell please" the tall one asked. I was about to call him but I just imagined him on his bed, naked and probably jacking off, all of which made me blush.

"Uh he's busy right now, is everything alright" I asked kind of worried since Humphrey was involved.

"Um actually, David Mitchell was arrested for drunk driving and assault and could be sentenced to 2 years in prison"

 **A/N So guys there it is, a 2k word long chapter that leaves you with a cliffhanger, how could it get better. Please make** sure to review and I will see you all next time.


	10. The Lustful Night

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back for another chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the many more to come so keep on leaving reviews guys I appreciate it. See you all later.**

 **Chapter 10:**

 _Kate's POV:_

When the police officer said that I instantly felt tears dwelling in my eyes. I was never really close to David but I was more sentimental because of the image of Humphrey's reaction. Before I knew it I was bawling but I was careful not to be too loud in case Humphrey hears me.

"Ma'am are you alright there" the shorter officer asked

"Yea I'm good thank you, is David okay" I asked

"Yea he's fine but his case is not looking to good, I'm sorry but he's a goner for sure" the taller one said. I felt like crying again but I need to stay strong for Humphrey, and for me.

"But if he doesn't do anything stupid in jail, he might get an early release and full visitation rights" the short one said with deep sincere in his face.

"Oh... Um... Thank you... Is that all" I asked between sniffles. They shook their head no and walked away, oh boy, how do I tell Humphrey. I walked back up the stairs and opened Humphreys door and there he was happy as could be on the bed, naked.

"Well shall we continue m'lady" he said seductively as he walked up to me and wrapped his hands around my waist. I couldn't do this now, not after what I had just been told, that would just be even more devestating. Humphrey leaned forward and connected his lips on mine passionately but I didn't kiss back, and he noticed. He pulled away with a worried look on his face.

"Kate is everything alright" he asked. I looked at his beautiful blue eyes, sparkling in the moonlight hich made it much harder to speak.

"Humphrey... I can't " I stuttered. He hid worried look turned into a puzzled look

"What... Why not" he asked confused with a slight hint of disappointment. I started crying as soon as he said that, the perfect night was just ruined and I had to be the messenger for the bad news.

"David... He's been arrested" I managed to say looking away from his eyes or else I would start sobbing. I pulled him into a hug and he hugged back but something was off, I didn't hear the slightest cry. I pulled away from the hug and looked at his face. It was in pure shock and sadness but not one tear.

"Humphrey... " I said softly. Whatever trance he was in he snapped out of because he looked straight at me and kissed me quickly, which caught me off guard.

"I'm fine Kate, I knew it was bound to happen, just not now but I have you so I won't be a bummer. Ever since my parents died I really had no-one. David relieved his grief in alcohol and liquor so he was never there for me. This time, he's gone but now I have you Kate. The most beautiful, sweet, caring and lovable girl that ever lived. I love you Kate and I always will" He said. I instantly started crying harder because what he said was just beautiful.

"Oh Humph, I love you too" I said as I broke the big and gave him a huge kiss on the lips, catching him off guard this time. I traced my tongue around the bottom of his lip, wanting access which he granted. Our tongues danced around in each others mouth, exploring it while constantly exchanging saliva. After about 5 minutes, we broke the kiss with a bridge of spit on our tongues.

"Wow" Humphrey said wide eyed. I just giggled and for some reason he just got 100x hotter. "N _o Kate, stop it, the heat shall not control you, now is not the time"_ I tried convincing myself but the way Humphrey was looking at me made me go wild. I reached out and grabbed his wolfhood causing him to groan and gasp and the sudden action **(Remember, Humphrey never changed into clothes)** I just smiled and looked him in the eyes, god I want him so bad. I gave his member a couple more strokes before I pushed him back on the bed. I started giving him a couple licks before I got down to it and he tasted so good, musky. Before I could actually get down to the real thing, Humphrey stopped me.

"Are you sure babe" he asked me. I looked at him and gave him a look that gave him the message, 'YESS, PLEASEE'. I licked the tip of his head causing him to shudder and finally I shoved it into my mouth. Humphrey instantly put his head back and started moaning which turned me on even more. I tried to put his entire 11 inches inside of my mouth but I gagged when it reached my throat, so I used my hand to get the rest of him. I kept bobbing up and down and swirling my tongue on Humphrey's long dick that I failed to hear what he said.

"Kate... I'm going...to cum!" He said in between groans. Those were the words I wanted to hear so I started going faster and faster until Humphrey thrust upwards into my mouth, releasing his thick, sticky load into me. I swallowed all of it and licked some of it off of his member making him moan again.

"Wow Humph, you taste so good, salty" I said with a seductive smile. He smiled back and pulled me closer to him and starting kissing my neck while rubbing my back, damn that feels good. He got lower to my collarbone and started nibbling it lightly, but the pleasure I received was amazing. He kept at it for a few minutes before he stopped and moved to my mouth. Why was he such a good kisser, it's just so amazing! We kissed for a good minute or two but I failed to notice that Hunphrey unbuttoned my shirt and jeans. I quickly unclipped my bra and slid off my pants, leaving me with nothing but my pink panties. Humphrey just stood there staring at me, which made me blush even harder and look away. Before I knew it, Hunphreh kissed me again and pushed me down onto the bed. He broke the kiss and started goin down my body, teasing my hard nipples and finally reached my womanhood. He slid off my underwear and looked up at my face.

"Now it's your turn"

 _Humphrey's POV-_

"Now it's your turn" I said lookin into Kate's lustful _eyes. I_ brought my attention to her womanhood, already wet. I bent down and gave it a lick which made Kate arch her back and moan loudly. All I did was smile and lick her again and again

"Mmm Humphrey, don't stop please" Kate moanedas she grabbed the sheets harder. I stuck my tongue into her sweet, wet love hole. She gasped and moaned at the same time (Is that possible?) and she arched her back even more. I swirled my tongue inside of her for a few seconds, then I pulled out and stuck a finger into her causing her to moan even louder.

"Humphrey...I'm...gonna..." She started before she moaned again spaying her sweet juices all over me and my bed.

"Bad girl, you dirtied the bed with your sweet love juices, now I have to punish you" I said with a smirk. She smiled and sat up and kissed me while putting her arms around me. I grabbed her hips and helped her align the two organs and when they were I pushed upwards slightly. I kept going upwards slowly and when the tip hit her womanhood, I thrusted up. Kate moaned at the action but she also instinctively she stared scratching my back too.

" Humphrey, go deeper... I want my virginity to go to you" Kate said, and with no time to waste, I pushed past the barrier taking her cherry. She whimpered in pain and scratched my back again, possibly even drawing blood.

"Kate... Let me know when to continue...or we can stop" I said but Kate quickly looked at me with the same lustful eyes that gave me the green light. I slid my wolf hood deeper into her causing Kate and I to start moaning and then I slid out slightly and doing that over again. My right hand wandered to Kate's breast,grabbed it and started to massage it. Kate moaned louder to that act, so loud that I'm surprised none of the neighbors came to complain. I leaned forward and kissed Kate to help contain her loud moans to some extent. Her muffled moans turned me on even more, which made me go faster. Kate broke the kiss and put her head back and moaned loudly as her liquids leaked out of her. I felt myself tense a little and I knew what was coming (No pun intended) so I pulled out of her and groaned as I shot my semen into the sheets. Kate collapsed ontop of me sending us to a laying position.

"Wow... That was...amazing" Kate said between gasps.

"I could... tell... by your loud moans" I said while smiling. I couldn't see Kate's face but I knew she was blushing. She picked her head up and smiled at me, with a blush like I predicted.

"It's cause of how good you were" Shr said as she gave me a peck on the cheek. I leaned up a little and got near her ear and whispered:

"I know" She immediately giggled and slapped my chest which actually king of stung since Kate is not as weak as she looks.

"Let me stand up so I can change the sheets so we can sleep" I said to her with a smile on my face.

"Why do you have to change...*giggle* Oh yeah right" she said with a blush. I laughed as she got off me and we both got off the bed. I pulled off the sheets, rolled it into a ball and walked to the door but before I opened the door I felt Kate slap my ass which made me jump a little. I looked back at her and she just laughed, which made me want to laugh as well but I just made my way to the washing machine in the basement.

End POV- Third Person:

'What a day' Humphrey and Kate thought almost at the same time. As they were busy fixing after their 'moment', none of them bothered to think: 'What happens to a 16-year-old who has no family that can take care of him'

 **A/N: I AM SO EVIL! MWAHAHAHA! First I leave you with a cliffhanger last chapter, and then I resolve the cliffhanger in this chapter (with a lemon of course) and then I give you another cliffhanger. And secondly, I make you wait quite a while for this to come out which I am truly sorry about but I will not bore you all with excuses. Please dont to leave your reviews of any kind, it motivates me to want to make more chapters. Anyway, see you all next time. Peace!**


	11. The Day After

**_A/N: THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD! I'm sorry for the wait but I actually have some news. I have thought about a steady schedule for my chapters and have come up with 1 chapter every Saturday, if I have the chance. Don't quote me on this because there will be some times where I can't post on Saturday but don't worry because if I get a heads up in time, I will post earlier. Keep on leaving reviews, it tells me you enjoy this story and motivates me to make more chapters. Stay tuned and I will see you all later._**

 ** _"I must say good chap and an excellent lemon hehe (wink wink)" -AlphaKing_**

 ** _Aw thank you, I try to make good chapters for all of you (wink wink)_**

 _Chapter 11: The Day After_

 _Kate's POV_

"...Kate...Kate...KATE!" I heard someone scream snapping me out of my daydream. I saw Samantha waving her hands in front of me with a grin.

"Whatcha thinking about, huh, what happened after I left" Samantha questioned. That caught me off guard, what does she mean by that. I couldnt let her know what happened last night, not yet anyway so I needed a way to avoid this topic.

"Hey what class do you have first" I said with a hard to believe smile.

"Uh uh, stop avoiding the inevitable, what happened, TELL ME" she said folding her hands together. That didnt work so...

"Pssh, nothing happened besides me staying over at Humphrey's house to..."

"WHAT! THAT IS NOT NOTHING YOU FRICKING SLEPT" Sam started but I put my hand over her mouth, shushing her.

"Ok ok sorry, but did you... Ya know, hehe" she said smirking and elbowing me. My eyes went wide in shock, crap she can't know, can she?

"W-Wha... No! God dammit Sam I told you N-O-T-H-I-N-G happened" I said. She put her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Fine ok I believe you...for now" She said standing up from the bench outside the school. I stood up as well and we both walked to the main doors od the school when she got near me and whispered in my ear.

"I know you were in heat yesterday, I could smell it and I was also...thats why I left" She got off me and went through the doors and starting walking down the hall. I stood their stunned, why, why does she have to know me so well. I sighed and ran to catch up to Sam and tell her to keep her mouth shut. I could see it already, Sam telling Rachel, the Rachel telling Lilly then Lilly tells the whole fucking school I'm a slut. I ran faster to stop that from happening but I didnt see where I was going and ran into someone, knocking us both down.

"Ow...Oh my god I'm soo..." I started but the girl in front of me cut me off

"Save it pretty girl, but if you do it again then we have a problem, am I clear" she said getting all up in my face.

"Geez, whatever" I scoffed trying to get up but my hip was still hurting from the fall.

"Kate!" I heard someone yell down the hall. I looked and saw Humphrey running up to me along with one of his friends. He held out his hand and helped me stand up which I thanked him for.

"Ahem... Hello..She bumped into me" the girl said in a snobbish way. Humphrey turned around and offered his hand to her which she took rather quickly.

"Oh...um...hi I'm...uh... Clarity" she said looking into MY HUMPHREYS EYES! Oh I swear if she...

"Im Humphrey"

"And I'm Stewart or Stewie or Shakey whatever... Im sixteen and single and..." Shakey started but Humphrey punched him in his stomach and pulled him away by his fur. I laughed and so did Clarity but her eyes never left Humphrey, ooooh I've got to show her. Humphrey and Shakey came back after a minute or two with Shakey pissed and Humphrey looking proud. Clarity spaced out for a second but then smiled and got closer to Humph... Oh no she dont.

"Soo Humphrey... do you want to.." Before Clarity finished I quickly went up to Humphrey and gave him a huge kiss while smirking. I pulled away satisfied, both from the kiss and because I left Clarity with her mouth open.

"Mmm... what was that for" Humphrey asked as he grabbed me by my hips pulling me closer.

"Ohh what I cant give my boyfriend a kiss, and also we should start getting to class" I said putting emphasis on 'boyfriend' and looking back at Clarity, who was bright red in anger and jealousy. Humphrey nodded and we walked away to our first class, I then turned around a smirked at Clarity, who had her middle finger out at means mouthed something, but I couldn't tell what. I felt Humphrey's arm go around me so I leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him smile but I faded quickly.

"Kate..."

"Yea what happened"

"Do you regret it" he asked with a worried tone. What did he mean by that?

"Regret what..." I asked

"Last night..."

 _Humphrey's POV-_

"Last night..." I said worried that she would say yes. All I could think about was her and what we did last night. Did she do out of pity? Was it because of my brother? It was it just because of her heat? Kate stopped walking and looked at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"W-Why would you ask me that, I love you Humphrey. I was stupid not to realize all these years that you were the one for me. Wait... Do you regret it? Did you do it only because of my heat... I-I..." She said while tears started falling out of her beautiful Amber eyes. I leaned in and kissed her before she could finish, hoping that she will understand what I was thinking. I'm pretty sure she did because she started to kiss me back and lean in as well. After what seemed forever, we pulled away out of breath and she was smiling.

"Did that answer your question" I asked as I pulled her closer to me, she giggled and smiled at my sudden action.

"No not really, so can you do it again" she asked while grinning. I smiled back and leaned in closer to her but we were interupted when the loud bell rang through the hall.

"Sorry m'lady, this will have wait" I said as I gave her a quick kiss.

"That darn bell, always interrupting when something gets good" She said as she grabbed my hand and started heading down the hall. Damn, I can't even describe how much I love her.

 **(I'm going to try another characters POV this time, other than Humphrey and Kate of course. Hope you like!)**

Clarity's POV-

Damn that girl. What's her name again... Oh right, Kate. That snobby little bitch, knocks me down to the floor and then shows off her super hot boyfriend. Hmph, I'll show you, just because I'm new to this school doesn't mean I'm not as good as her. I'll take her boyfriend away from her and make him mine. Just you wait Kate... Humphrey will...be...mine!

 **A/N: So guys there you have it. Again I am super sorry about not posting in a long, long time but I am back now. Don't worry I will still post tomorrow and maybe Sunday as well. Well, leave your reviews on how you think about this Clarity girl, huh. Anyway, see you all tomorrow!**


	12. The Thoughts

**A/N: FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUCCKKKKKKKK!**

 **Sorry about that it's just that every time I try to stick to a schedule something always goes wrong. First off, my grandfather died the day after I posted the last chapter and didn't feel like writing for a while. Then when I finally felt like writing, we went on vacation to Ecuador. So, due to that I haven't been writing but I made time just for all of you. GET ON WITH IT! Here is another chapter to my story. I have noticed that I have introduced Kate's parents via phone but in this chapter I actually want to have Winston and Eve in it. I have Nothing else to say but enjoy!**

 **I have to admit I kinda lost your story, but now I found it again. I read all of the new chapis and they are simply awesome ... all of them! I also like that you already introduced a new character to keep everything intresting. i cant wait to see how Clarity tries to "steel" Humphrey from Kate.**

 **Great work and I will definitely continue following this unbelievable story! :D**

 **\- TimberPaw**

 **I am so so sorry that I allowed my story to lose all of you readers and I promise it won't happen again. Hehe just wait and see where Im going with this whole Clarity thing, I know you guys are going to love it.**

Chapter 12:

Kate's POV:

FINALLY! The school day is over and like 80 more to go, yay. Today was pretty boring until I got to lunch. Things started to lighten up after that, especially because Humphrey started choking on a carrot because he was laughing. Don't get me wrong, he was really choking but it was pretty damn funny. Besides that, there was barely any trouble or drama today. Unless you count that Clarity girl, who had the nerve of trying to make a move on my boyfriend when she only met him for like 2 seconds. Grr, she got me so mad I wanted to just...

"HEY MOVE IT" Some man screamed out of the car window while honking at me. Whoops, I guess I was too wrapped up in my thoughts. Before I knew it I was standing in the front porch of a big beige modern house with too many windows, and too big in general. I took my keys out of my bookbag and opened my front door, only to be greeted by my two parents, who looked mad. Oh boy, what did I do this time.

"Hello Kaitlin" My mother Eve said to me with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised

"MOM! I told you to stop calling me that, anyway what's wrong" I said a bit worried about what did my parents want from me.

"Kaitlin...Kate...Same thing but I have to ask you something, more specifically someone...Humphrey" My dad Winston said with the same stance as my mom. Oh no, please don't tell me they know, how could they possibly know, maybe they don't know, maybe they're bluffing, Oh god...

"What about Humphrey, hehe"

"You stopped talking to him for a long time even though he's your one of your best friends but now you start talking to him like nothing happened and then you do the worst thing ever" She began which made my heart drop.

"Woah, wait who-"

"You never invited Humphrey to dinner" My mom said with a huge smile. I chuckled slightly and sighed in relief that it was just one of my parents stupid little gags.

"Woops-hehe I forgot but anyway who told you all of this" I questioned

"She did" Both of my parents said while pointing towards the kitchen table. I looked and saw Samantha drinking a can a soda as she smiled and waved innocently. I dropped my stuff on the floor, ran into the kitchen and grabbed Sam by her hair and led her up the stairs.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW" Samantha shrieked as I slammed the my door.

"Why did you tell them all that, and especially why did you make them do that, I almost died because I had no idea what they were indicating, I thought that-"

"Um Kate" Samantha interupted

"What Samantha..."

"Can I get my can of soda" She said as she held up the straw she was drinking from which made me facepalm.

 _Humphrey's POV:_

I walked into my medium sized suburban house and dropped all my stuff on the floor

"I'M HOME DAVI- Oh yea" I said as I plopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV. Some show was playing but I really wasn't watching, I was mostly thinking about all the things that have happened to me recently. Before I knew it I was fast asleep in a deep dream

 ***1.5 Hours later***

I awoke to the sound of my phone buzzing from the text message it received. I rubbed my eyes and stood up and walked to my bag that was still on the floor **.**

 _K- Hey Humph! Mom wanted to me to invite you to dinner so do you want to? Oh and don't worry she doesn't know about us yet_

I thought about it and I guess Eve's delicious cooking is way better than Chinese takeout and plus I get to be with Kate.

 _H- Yea sounds great and should I come dressed up or casually 3_

As soon as I sent that message I immediately regretted it because what if Kate's Mom walked in and saw that emoticon then she will figure out that we...

K- Hmm I say dressed up, you know cause last ti _me you came over for dinner was like almost 2 years ago, and plus I would love to see you all dressed up ;)_

I smiled at that last message and put my phone down and began to go up the stairs to get ready. Before I entered my room, I went into the bathroom and began to fill up a cup of water. Once I was finished I opened the cabinet and grabbed the tiny orange bottle in it but something caught my eye. I put the bottle back and grabbed the other slightly larger bottle. On the label it read "Hydromorphone (Dilaudid) 50mg". This made my eyes widen to why this was in the cabinet in the first place.

"Hmm oh well, one dosage wouldn't hurt" I said to my self

I took the recommended amount of tablets out of the bottle, placed them in my mouth and then downed it with water. With the water still running, I splashed some water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. Tonight is going to be fine, I get to eat some good food, I get to be with my beautiful girlfriend and I'll be pain free too. I turned off the water and got into the shower and turned on the water before thinking again.

"God dammit David, why, just why"

 **Well guys I'm sorry once again for not updating in forever but I really want to keep updating but I just can't. Luckily I have internet in the house I'm staying at so I am able to update so be on the lookout for another chapter later tonight or tomorrow. Please leave reviews because it lets me know you guys are still reading and enjoying my story but other than that I have nothing more to say. Rabbitz out!**


	13. The Dinner

**A/N: Shush. No talk. Just Read.**

 **"Bad note: You should make your chapters a bit longer btw**

 **Good note: great chapter rabbits I think that you should let eve and Winston know about Kate and humph they really need to find out before hand or you could leave it to get way to intense! Anyways it is your choice excellent chapter and I have a question:**

 **What did David do?"**

 **-AlphaKing**

 **well in response to all of those things this fine sir said, I know I should make the chapters longer but that takes time that I do not have. However, I will start to make them longer little by little. For example, most of my chapters range around 1k to 1.5k but this chapter is almost 3k. Secondly, I'm glad to hear that people still enjoy reading my story even though I haven't been updating recently. Also, I have something planned already for your suggestion, although I'm not saying which choice. Finally, In chapter 9 it is revealed that David, Humphrey's older brother, was arrested for drunk driving and assault and could be sentenced up to 2 years in prison, so yea that's what David did. I'll shut up now and I hope you all enjoy...**

 **Chapter 13**

Kate's POV:

I was waiting by the door waiting for a special someone to arrive. I don't know why I'm worried but I am, it's like the whole cliché boy meets girl's parents gone wrong thing but Humphrey already knows my parents. But what if he...

"Calm the hell down Kate it's not like your parents know anything, it's just a friendly dinner, that's why I'm here" Samantha said behind me wearing some of my "fancy" clothes.

"Wait I never gave you those, I told you that.." I began but was interupted by the song of the doorbell ringing through the house.

"Yay you're here" I said as I opened the door and hugged the figure standing outside.

"Wow Kate I didn't know you missed me that much, all I did was take out the trash" my father said. I mentally slapped myself for showing how anxious I was for my 'friend' to arrive. I broke the hug and awkwardly gave him a smile and walked out of his way so he can enter the house.

"BWAHAHAHAHHA" Samantha laughed as she barely managed to stay on the chair she was sitting in. Like always I got pissed when she laughs at my mistakes so I yanked her hair.

"OW, hair, Why is it always the hair" she shrieked.

"I'll let go of you if you shut up"

"Ooooh, I'm so scared, Hahaha, you almost kissed your own father, smoochie smoochie" she said as she puckered her lips and leaned foward teasing me.

"Wow, um, am I missing something here or..." A voice behind me said. I spun around knowing who it was and hugged Humphrey tightly while on my tippie-toes, since he was significantly taller than me.

"I missed you" I whispered into Humphrey's ear

"But I saw you like 3 hours ago" he whispered back

"That was too long ago" I said back as I gave him a kiss. It lasted for a good few seconds until Humphrey pulled away and chuckled

"Weren't we supposed to be, um, discreet" he said while smiling. It looked like he was going to say something else until Samantha interupted.

"You guys do know I'm here right" Samantha said sounding annoyed. Like the gentleman he is, Humphrey gave Sam a hug too and when it finished Samantha said "aww".

"What happened, does the pup want a kiss too" he said cockily

"Yes please... You asshole" Sam said while playfully punching Humphrey's arm which made him chuckle.

"Cmon Humph lets go see my mom and dad" I said as I grabbed his hand and began to lead him into the kitchen. We walked into the kitchen and went wide eyed to the huge feast that was layed out on the kitchen table.

"Humphrey! Dear it's been quite a while, how have you been" My mom greeted as she hugged him

"It has Eve and I'm glad that I was invited to some of your amazing cooking" Humphrey said kind of like a butler would which made my mom stand there, flattered.

"Hey, hey look at you son, glad to see you grew some muscle, last time you were here you had little noodle arms" My dad said with a welcoming smile which made me giggle and Humphrey blush.

"Hehe, um, thanks sir, I guess working out does that to you" Humphrey replied kind of awkwardly. Dad recoiled, stood up and gave Humphrey a 'manly' hug

"Please Humphrey, call me Winston, sir is way too formal for you now, you are practically like Kate's brother" he said. I flinched at that last comment and I guess Humphrey did too because he stood there wide eyed and staring at me, his eyes begging for help as to a response. I shrugged my shoulders and Samantha tried to contain her laughter behind me, and not doing a very good job.

"Humphrey come here, I need to talk to you" I said to save him from the dead silence and awkwardness in the kitchen. Humphrey quickly listened and we walked away from the kitchen and into my room upstairs.

"Thanks for that, I thought I was going to die, anyway what's wrong" he asked as he sat down on my bed . I didnt say anything but I leant forward and connected my lips with his. I guess I caught him off guard because he wasn't kissing back but that soon ending when I felt his soft hands running through my hair. Getting caught in the moment, we fell down into a laying position and my toungue swirled around his and he mimicked. I moaned into the kiss, which was inevitable due to the fact that his other hand was stroking my back. This went on for another minute or so and then I broke it gasping for air while looking into Humphrey's blue eyes.

"That was some...talk" Humphrey said breathing heavily with a smile.

"Yea" was all I could say as I got off him and payed down next to him. He turned his body so it was now facing me and said:

"That was amazing but what was that for" he questioned

"To show you that you are not a brother to me" I said with a smile and he also put on his goofy grin in response. He began to lean forward until...

"DINNER IS READY"

"Mom sure has the best timing, right" I said jokingly and he just laughed and nodded. We stood up and made our way to the massive feast prepared for us while holding hands.

 _Humphrey's POV:_

Dinner was great, as expected but know that it was over everyone began to talk. I wasn't paying attention to anything that was being said and neither was Winston, mostly because Kate, Eve and Sam were talking about some new makeup that's 'trending'.

"Women huh" Winston sighed trying to make a conversation with me. I smiled at that comment and nodded in agreement which made both of us laugh.

"So Humphrey, you're tall, fit and handsome, so tell me, you got someone special, eh" Winston said while smirking. I was stunned at the question, mostly because he complemented me and I do have someone dear to me but I can't tell him yet.

"Uhhhh" I managed to spit out.

"Winston! I'm sure that's personal to Humphrey, all though he probably does" Eve said while biting her lip causing her, Sam, and Winston to laugh but small awkward chuckles came out of Kate and I. Oh and as if God wanted to embarrass me even more, my phone chimed the silly tune that indicated a text.

"I bet that's her isn't it" Winston chuckled. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked to see who the text was from. It came from a number that's not in my contacts so I opened it and read:

?- Hey there!

I didn't know who's number it was so I decided it was best to ask instead of ignoring it.

H-Umm who is this

C- Oh sorry It's Clarity from school

H- Oh cool and btw(by the way), how did you get my number

C- Shakey gave it to me

H-Of course he did :|

C- Anyway see you around k ;)

H-Um yea sure

After that last message I out my phone back into my pocket and looked up from the table and saw everyone talking and laughing which made me smile. It makes me feel like I'm with my family. Family...

"So Humphrey where's David, thought he was coming too" Eve said as she took a sip of wine. I put my head down in sorrow and nudged Kate to cover for me, which she quickly understood.

"He...He's...He was" She began nervously

"He was arrested and could be sentenced up to two years" I said still not looking up. I heard Eve and Winston gasp meanwhile Kate hugged me attempting to comfort me, which it worked.

"Well dinner was great Eve, thank you but it's getting late and I should get going" I said as I stood up. I began to walk away from the table but someone grabbed my hand. I looked back and saw Eve stand up and walk towards me, then she gave me a tight hug. Normally I would of felt awkward right now but I liked the feeling of being held by a mother figure.

"You poor, poor boy, nobody your age should go through all this and you know what, you shouldn't have to go back to that empty house. Stay here for the night, it's a Friday so why not, even better stay here all you want" Eve said which brought tears to my eyes. I hugged her tighter and said:

"Thank you Eve, for everything" I said with my voice breaking, trying to hold back my tears. At this point, Sam, Kate and Eve were in tears and Winston smiled at me.

"Well don't let my depressing life get in the way, LETS PARTY" I said trying to lighten the mood. Everyone wiped away their tears and cheered now smiling.

 **-Couple Hours Later-**

 **"** So Humphrey want to try some" Eve said raising her glass of wine.

"Ah what the hell" I said as I grabbed the glass and took a big sip of wine. It tasted so bitter like I was drinking black coffee but the worst part was the aftertaste.

"Gah, Yuck, never drinking it again" I said disgusted as I handed Eve the glass. She began laughing.

"Good boy" She said while patting my head like a pet. I laughed as well with her but when we finally calmed down, Eve stood up.

"Ok Humphrey, this was fun but I think that's enough for tonight, don't you, I mean c'mon look at them" she said as she pointed towards the couch and armchair. Kate and Sam were sleeping on opposite sides of the couch and Winston was snoring on the armchair. I laughed to myself to the sight of everyone passed out from exhaustion.

"Goodnight Humphrey and wake the girls up so they can get some proper sleep, would ya" Eve said as she woke up Winston and led him up the stairs.

"Yea I will Goodni... Wait where do I sleep" I asked. Eve stopped and began thinking while scratching her head.

"I don't want my guest to be sleeping on the couch, Sam is going to sleep in the guest room since she already dumped all her clothes there, and the air mattress we have popped soo, you could sleep with Kate" she said while continuing up the stairs. I stood there shocked, did she just let me sleep with her daughter. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my sleeping beauty on the couch and picked her up. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around me in her sleep and said the cutest thing I've ever heard in a puppie voice:

"Hehe wee, I go nap nap"

I wanted to laugh so bad but I did not want to wake her up so I just breathed and made my way to the stairs.

"So what I don't get carried to my room too" Sam said from the couch with her arms up in the air.

"Well I was but now that your awake you can walk there yourself" I said while smirking which got Sam pissed. I turned back around and walked into Kate's room and put her down onto the bed. Once I did I noticed that she was fully dressed instead of pajamas. I panicked in my mind 'Should I change her or leave her like this'. I think the most respectable thing to wake her up so she could change herself.

"Kate...Katie...Yoo-hoo" I said in a soft voice but it didn't work. I quickly thought of another method so I bent down and kissed her. She instantly woke up and began kissing back before I pulled away.

"Mmm... Good morning Humph" She said child-like. I laughed and pointed to the starry night outside the window and she began to laugh as well.

"Well if it's not morning why'd you wake me" she said

"Well, I wasn't going to let you sleep fully dressed so I woke you up so you can get changed" I said. She looked down at herself and smiled, then she kissed me again before she stood up and went through her closet. At first I thought she was going to go somewhere else to change or tell me to leave, but she took off her pants and then her shirt. I quickly turned around and blushed and said:

"Oh ok then, um, tell me when your done" I said innocently

"Oh cmon Humph it's not like your seeing anything new, so what's the problem with me changing in front of you" she said seductively. She had a point there so I gulped and turned back around to see her in only a white bra and white panties. My jaw dropped in her beauty which only made her laugh as she continued picking out her pajamas. God dammit, she looked so sexy right now and it's giving me this feeling that I shouldn't have right now. I quickly took the blanket and covered my lower half in order to hide, well, you know. Once Kate was finished she payed back down onto the bed and cuddled up with me.

"Humphrey... you're wearing way too much clothes to sleep, here let me help you " she said. Catching me off guard, she yanked off my shirt and unbuttoned my pants.

"There you do the rest, I'm tired" she said as she put her back against my bare chest. Once again, she was right about wearing too much so I took off my pants, folded them and put them on the floor.

"There we go, much better" Kate said as she moved even closer to me. I smiled and accepted her act in cuddling. I know that this is nothing compared to what we did the other day but this was different, we were sleeping together with love and compassion meanwhile the other time was lustful and greedy. I took a whiff of Kate's scent, smelled like lavenders and honey, whigh I both adore.

"Mmm, Goodnight Kate" I said softly

"Goodnight Humphrey, oh and Humph..." She said

"Yea"

"Hehe, you're poking me" she said with a giggle which caused me to blush.

"Hey it's not my fault, I'm sleeping with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"

"Yea yea, you can flirt with me tomorrow, goodnight" she replied. I smiled at the comment and put my arm around Kate, slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

 **There you have it guys, another chapter on the day I promised it. It feels good to stick to a schedule and I hope to continue. Hope you all continue to enjoy my story and continue to leave reviews so I can read them, smile and put them in the next A/N. See you all next time, Rabbitz out!**


End file.
